


hold my hand

by twoheartsinonehome



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Steve, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stucky - Freeform, hybrid!bucky, i just want to share this crazy scenario playing inside my head, idk for real, just read it and you'll find out, oh gosh, so bear with me okay, stucky for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsinonehome/pseuds/twoheartsinonehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three alphas, or should we call, the trio; Steve, Sam and Scott are businessmen and best friends for a long time now. Steve got home one night, staring at his–really empty and quiet–apartment.</p><p>He sighed and dropped his brief case that contained many stressing papers for business and headed to his music room.</p><p>He traced his fingers gently on the wooden grand piano. He missed playing the piano, he missed the days when everything was simple, he missed the feeling of having an omega to take care of.</p><p>He shook his head and got out of the room, he won't play again until he found an omega, his omega.</p><p>And this time, he will give everything he can to protect his omega at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Location:** _**The Mad Hatter (Coffee Shop)** _

"Hey, how's it going?"

Steve looked up from his table to see Scott walking towards him.

He nodded politely, "Mr. Lang."

Scott chuckled and shook his head, "Please Steve, we're not in business right now." He said as he sat across from Steve.

Steve put his pen away and chuckled too, "Right."

Scott called him suddenly in the middle of the day and said he wanted to talk and stuff. Of course Steve, being the kind person he is, agreed even if he was painting something new to add to his collection. He even ordered their drinks already as he knew Scott's favorite.

Scott was about to drink his coffee when his phone beeped, "Oh, wait a second."

Steve nodded and resumed on drawing mindlessly on his journal while Scott was just typing away something on his phone.

The three alphas, or should we call, the trio; Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Scott Lang are businessmen and best friends for a long time now. At first, it was just really Steve and Sam, but Scott came around and it turns out, the three knew each other. Specially Sam because there've been a bit of complication between the two but they've already got in the good terms and planned to never tell Steve about it anymore. 'Cause you know, Sam's embarrassed about it.

"So, I heard you've been finding a way to make your flat look roomy or something." Scott said suddenly, putting his phone away.

Steve stopped sketching and shook his head, "I guess you heard that from someone we know."

Scott chuckled, "Aye, aye."

"I'm not really into that.."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then, what does ' _buying useless things and wants to buy a pet but is really hopeless romantic_ ' supposed to mean?"

Steve frowned, "Hey, I'm not that hopeless romantic. Sam's exaggerating and I want a pet, maybe a cat even if I really want a dog, you know, just wanna see the difference."

"What about the ' _buying useless things_ ' part?"

Steve sighed, "I wasn't buying useless things. I wouldn't call it that. I was just trying things out or...buying it, you know, it might come in handy in the future."

Scott leaned in, obviously curious, "What kinds of things?"

Steve chuckled and blushed a little, "Toys for pet. Also, this stuff called Wii, it's like a- you play using a remote control and there's a screen–"

Scott cut him off, "Yea, yea, I know that. It's a video game stuff. Go on."

Steve shrugged, "Yea.. and just learning some instruments.."

Scott leaned back on his chair, sipping his coffee and a bit amused before speaking, "Well, that's pretty busy. But as far as I know, you already know how to play piano, right?"

Steve took a big gulp of his own iced coffee and shrugged, "Yea, but you know I haven't played in a long time so.."

"Is that the ' _might come in handy in the future_ ' that you're talking about?"

"Which one?"

"Pet stuffs."

Steve chuckled, "Well yea, pet toys, I guess."

Scott snaps his fingers, "Want a suggestion?"

With hesitation, Steve asked, "Uh.. what is it?"

Scott smirked, "Come with me."

**—**

**Location:** _**HYDRA'S DAYCARE** _

After picking up Sam from his meeting, Scott and Sam decided to surprise Steve by going to a daycare. Not a simple one.

Steve raised an eyebrow when Scott parked his van outside the building.

"A daycare?"

Sam spoke behind him, "Man, I think you're gonna like this."

Scott turned off the engine, "Let's just see what happens."

The trio got in and was instantly greeted by many more businessmen which are alphas sitting in the middle of the room and talking to each other with respect. There's a big stage in front where the auction will happen and the three immediately took their reserved seats near the stage in the middle, where they can see everything.

"What is this?" Steve asked.

Sam grinned, "An auction. You buy your own omega."

Steve's eyes widen, "Is that even legal?"

"'Course. We thought you got a lot of money so why not waste it on someone worthy? Plus, there're different kinds of hybrids." Scott winked then waggled his eyebrows and Steve blushed a little before shaking his head at his best friend's attitude.

Sam and Scott are the only ones who knew how much Steve wanted a hybrid omega. So they planned to surprise him by bringing him on a daycare where you can buy your own hybrid, but there'll be opponents so you got to have a lot of money to win the omega of your choice.

"Attention please, gentlemen. The auction vill start in a second." A chubby and short looking man with circle glasses at the side of the stage spoke with his thick accent evident.

The room became silent as they watched the hybrids reveal themselves one by one.

"Ve're gonna start vith dog hybrids." The man, whose name was Zola as he said himself motioned the dog hybrids to step forward.

There was a whispering between some alphas, already choosing their omegas. But Steve seem uninterested.

"Okay, first ve have..."

Steve zoned out almost immediately while looking around. He can see dog, cat or kitten, and many more hybrids.

Sam nudged Steve, "C'mon, man. You gotta like them, at least one."

Steve looked up at the stage. It was already the 4th dog hybrid, Zola introduced the blonde girl, "Sharon Carter; 4th dog hybrid. Normal speaking, quiet most of the time and polite."

Sam whispered, "How 'bout that?"

Scott looked at Sam, obviously disapproving.

Steve shrugged, "Maybe. I'll try one time."

Zola spoke, "Starts at $800."

Many raised their hands including Steve, and since they're at the front, he's the first one Zola looked at, "Yes, Mr. Rogers?" He asked, reading Steve's name tag.

"$900." Steve said, clearly not putting all his effort on buying the dog hybrid.

"$900, anyone? Higher?" Zola asked the others and there are few who raised their hands and Zola called a man.

"Yes, Mr.--?"

Zola didn't get to finish what he's saying because the man quickly said, "$1,000."

Someone spoke again, "Mine! $1,500."

The man glared at the other and said, "$2,500."

"Going once.. Going tvice.." When Zola saw that no one else fought back, he announced, "Alright, Sharon Carter, sold at $2,500."

Steve shrugged as he sat back, feeling quite relieved that he didn't won. She's cute though, but Steve knows she's not the one. Scott and Sam knew that too but Sam just wanted Steve to pay a little more attention.

Several dog hybrids were sold and some were sent back to their cage and the next one was cat and kitten hybrids. Steve perks up, he wants a pet cat, so why not get a cat hybrid? Maybe a kitten one?

Scott saw how Steve was becoming more interested so he leaned back on his seat, amused. Sam noticed that too and sent Scott a smirk.

"Ve'll start from..."

Steve tuned out Zola's words and examined each omegas, _they're so cute_ , Steve thought. Each have different colors of ears and tails. Some are brown, some are black with white patches, some are white with brown patches. But Steve's attention was caught by the boy with all white tail and ears, making him look like an angel.

What made Steve frown was that the boy's tail was securely wrapped around his waist and his ears are laying flat on his brunette hair, looking quite scared. The boy was also holding a girl's hand, a cat hybrid, her red hair reaching just above her shoulders. The cat hybrid had black ears and tail that made her look fierce.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts when the redheaded girl stepped forward, not letting go of the scared looking boy's hand.

Steve watched closely as Zola gave the boy a warning look causing the boy to whimper and look down in return as he withdrew the girl's hand, hugging himself.

"Okay, 6th cat hybrid, Natalia Romanov. Normal speaking, polite and must be respected. The eldest in the cat hybrids."

Sam perks up and raised his hand without a second thought that caused both Steve and Scott to look at him in surprise.

"Starts at $3,000."

Zola looked at Sam, "Yes, Mr. Vilson?"

Sam sat confidently ignoring the fact that Zola called him Vilson instead of Wilson, "$5,000."

Steve and Scott look a bit more surprised now. Well, they didn't see that coming.

But a man tried to get the redheaded girl by shouting, "$6,000."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the man with no expression and saying, "$8,000." with much more confidence.

Another man on the other side of the room raised his hand, "$9,000."

Sam was getting impatient, he will obviously win this one at the end and it's just taking too long.

Zola spoke, "$9,000? Higher, gentlemen?"

Sam answered, "$15,000."

The whole room became silent and was just looking at Sam in surprise. "Going once.. Going tvice.." When no one spoke back, Zola announced, "That vas intense! Natalia Romanov, sold at $15,000."

Sam smirked at his achievement while Steve and Scott, still surprised at what happened, congratulated him.

"Mr. Vilson, please claim your omega on stage."

Sam quickly went up the stage and was immediately seated back in his chair with Natalia sitting beside him.

Scott was the first one to speak, "I thought we were going to surprise Steve here but you surprised us instead. Man, that's–"

Sam cut him off, "Yea, yea, okay. Just- we'll talk about it later, tic-tac. Not here." Sam looked at Scott that says ' _don't embarrass me._ '

Scott and Steve chuckled in return but Steve's chuckle stopped short when he returned his attention back on stage, seeing the scared kitten hybrid step forward.

"Next is Yasha Barnes; 7th kitten hybrid. Shy, polite and never spoke once."

Steve looked at the kitten hybrid while frowning. The hybrid was looking down, his tail's still wrapped around his waist, his ears are laying flat on his hair, and his hands intertwined together.

"Starts at $6,000."

Steve didn't realized he's raising his hand until Zola called him, "Yes again, Mr. Rogers?"

Steve snapped out of his trance and spoke, "$20,000."

Everyone including Zola looked a bit taken aback but someone shouted, "$23,000!"

Steve's frown deepen, he knew they just wanted the hybrid because he never spoke once. _They're just going to hurt him_ , Steve thought as he frowned deeply.

He's not going to give up just like that, Scott and Sam knew what's about to happen.

Steve gets what he wants, in any form so he said calmly, "$70,000."

Everyone literally gasped including Natalia, her eyes wide. While Barnes, the kitten hybrid was clueless of what was happening.

Zola spoke, with wide eyes, "Um.. $70,000? Higher?"

No one dared to spoke and was just gaping at Steve who was just looking straight at the boy on stage.

"Yasha Barnes, sold at $70,000!"

"Yasha." Zola said sternly at the boy as he removed the mic from his mouth. The hybrid went to cover his ears but he heard Zola greet his new alpha so he restrained himself.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Rogers. That's a lot of money." He heard Zola spoke.

Steve nodded, his face remained expressionless, "It's nothing."

The hybrid shyly made his towards his new alpha while still looking down. Steve gently wrapped his arm around the hybrid's waist, making the little one stiffen at his place.

"You can look at me, I won't hurt you." Steve whispered as he made sure they're off the stage and no one can interrupt them.

The hybrid slowly lifted his head, eyes landing on his new alpha's face and his breath hitched at the sight in front of him. He never had such flawless looking alpha before.

Steve frowned a little, he looks so fragile. "Are you alright?" He asked the hybrid.

The hybrid's eyes widened as he realized he's staring too much so he quickly looked down and nodded furiously, scared that his new alpha would hurt him.

Steve realized the hybrid doesn't talk or at least not yet and he noticed how terrified the hybrid is. So he gently cupped the omega's cheeks, tilting his head upwards.

"Hey, hey," He said softly, trying to calm the omega.

The hybrid was hesitant but he instantly relaxed when he found no anger or some sort of darkness in his alpha's eyes. He let his tail go from his waist and his kitten ears lifted as his breathing came back to normal.

Steve smiled fondly, "There you are... C'mon, let's head home?"

The hybrid nodded slowly. Steve removed his hands from the hybrid's face, making the omega's eyes look sad and scared from the loss of warmth and protection, pouting a little.

Steve can't help but coo, "Don't be afraid. Here,"

The kitten hybrid tilted his head at the side, looking at him while frowning.

Steve chuckled, reaching out for the hybrid's hand, intertwining their fingers together causing the omega to blush.

Steve squeezed his hand a little, smiling, "C'mon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited // should i leave it like this or make a book of its own?


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously, it has been a year since i even laid a single finger on this account and i've decided to continue this story. but i don't have time to proofread and edit so bear with my mistakes.

The trio and the two hybrids got in the van, Scott's at the driver's seat since it is his car, Sam chose the passenger seat and let Natalia sit next to the kitten hybrid for now at the back with Steve. The car began to move when the young hybrid went to wrap his arms and tail around his self, his kitten ears flattening again.

Steve immediately noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Scott hit a bump on the road causing all of them to bounce a little bit. The omega whimpered and closed his eyes, frowning deeply.

Steve got the hint.

Natalia was about to ask the kitten hybrid what's wrong when Steve said, "Hey, look at me."

The kitten hybrid complied almost immediately making Natalia raise her eyebrow while watching and observing quietly.

"Are you scared?"

The hybrid only nodded in return and Steve sighed.

"I have an idea."

The hybrid looked at him curiously, tilting his head at the side and Steve only smiled softly at how adorable he is.

Steve fumbles and pulled the seatbelt strap, "This will keep you from going anywhere when the driver hits a bump or something." He explains and made sure to put a bit of pressure on what he's saying while looking at Scott at the rearview mirror.

Scott noticed and looked back at him apologetically in which Steve nodded in return before facing the omega again.

Slowly, the hybrid touched the seatbelt strap, feeling the rough texture before pulling it gently and flinched when it snapped back to its place because of his gentle touch.

"Here, let me help you." Steve held the seatbelt strap firmly and buckled him up.

The kitten hybrid looked up at him and sighed, he wanted to thank his alpha so much but he can't bring himself to speak. Not yet.

Steve noticed and only smiled back softly, probably noticing the hybrid's trouble of speaking.

The ride back at Steve's apartment was silent and the two hybrids fell asleep with the soft tune of the radio.

-

Scott parked the van as quiet as possible because the two hybrids were still sleeping. Sam got out of the car to open the door for Steve at the back while Steve gently unbuckles the kitten's seatbelt, scooping him up in his arms and carrying him bridal style.

'I'll text you both.' Steve mouthed at the two alphas in which they nodded in return. Sam got in the back beside Natalia and shut the door causing the kitten hybrid to flinch and shuffle in his sleep.

Scott drove away with Natalia and Sam as Steve went in hurriedly so they won't catch a cold. But he's really more concerned about the hybrid, the kitten hybrid, the omega, his omega.

He smiled to himself at the thought of calling this kitten hybrid his omega, this hybrid with an angel face.

Steve shook his head a little at the thought and went in the elevator, luckily they didn't have any company so they made it almost quickly into Steve's door. He kicked the door open causing his omega to fully wake up, alarmed by the sound.

The kitten hybrid immediately kicked around and start thrashing, accidentally kicking the wall causing Steve to lose his balance. Steve start panicking because he can't let the hybrid fall and possibly get a broken bone.

He immediately took the fall and fell on his back, grunting at the impact but still holding his omega carefully.

The kitten hybrid's eyes gently opened and looked at his surroundings carefully, still a bit scared about possibly falling but as he catched a glimpse of Steve under him and laying on the ground with a pained expression, his eyes widened.

Steve looked at his omega and frowned when he saw him softly crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you scared?"

His omega shook his head no.

"Why? You're okay, right?"

His omega nodded.

"Then why-? Ow." Steve was just about to stand up from his awkward position on the ground and he flinched at the pain on his lower back, he must've hit the edge of the table.

The hybrid sniffed and gently touched his lower back, pouting because it was because of him.

Steve understood and chuckled, "Is it because I was hurt?"

The hybrid looked down and pouted deeper then nodded.

Steve reached out and ruffled the omega's hair, subtly scratching his kitten ears gently, "It's alright, baby. It's not your fault, you were shocked. I'm okay, don't worry, hm?"

The kitten hybrid stiffen at the contact but immediately started purring at the soft scraping just on his hair and kitten ears, nodding and leaning in to his alpha's touch.

"Alright, c'mon. I'm gonna cook something so we can eat. Are you hungry?"

And just as his omega was about to nod, the hybrid's stomach grumbled in response, causing the hybrid to blush and look down while holding his tummy softly.

Steve chuckled and smiled softly at his omega, 'he's too cute for his own good, so innocent baby', he thought but shook his head and kept smiling.

"Seems like it. C'mon then." Steve was about to lead the way to his kitchen leaving the hybrid pouting to himself at the lost of contact.

But he immediately went back and held the omega's hand, carressing it with his thumb as they made their way to the kitchen.

-

Steve cooked a simple meal for the both of them and they ate happily before going to the bedroom- letting his omega take a bath first.

Meanwhile, the hybrid was having an inner battle with himself, scolding himself mentally as he didn't know how to properly wash his own body. He just wanted to smell sweet for his alpha, to feel fresh and clean. But, he can't because in that daycare- he shook his head, not wanting to think of that and stared at his own reflection at the mirror.

He frowned deeply, feeling insecure of himself. He hated every part of his body, he thought he's too ugly to be even this lucky to have such an amazing alpha like Steve.

He hated his hair for being long and greasy, he wanted it long but not greasy, he wanted it to be soft and to smell like strawberries.

He hated his face, he can't hide what he feels, he's too easy to read just by frowning.

He hated himself so much that the thought made his eyes water and he started sniffling really loud. He tried to cover the sound by biting onto his fist but it's no use.

Steve on the other side, was right outside the bathroom, laying confortably on the bed waiting for his omega so he can take his own turn to bath.

He was just cancelling appointments by his phone, making calls to Wanda, his secretary, when he heard a loud thud from the bathroom.

His eyes almost fell out of its sockets as he literally threw his phone back and ran to the bathroom to check on his omega.

The kitten hybrid was sitting at the cold, tiled floor with bloodshot eyes as tears was still streaming down his face, his lips swollen from biting too much, his nose shaded with red from sniffling and his kitten ears lay flatly on his head.

Steve immediately got worried at the sight in front of him and knelt down beside his omega.

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay?"

That caused the hybrid to only bawl his eyes out more, which panicked Steve more, his eyes widening in concern and confusion.

"Hey, you're okay right?"

The hybrid shook his head rapidly so Steve caught his face and gently tilted his head up so he can see his face clearly.

A whimper came out of the hybrid's lips at the warm touch and also because of how his bum stings- a look of sadness crossed on his omega's face.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" His omega nodded and tried to look down because of embarrassment but Steve held his face in place.

"Where?"

The hybrid blushed furiously and shyly pointed at his bum but he's still wearing a short causing his alpha to chuckle a bit and cooed.

"Aw, you slipped?"

The hybrid nodded and this time, Steve let him look down. Steve chuckled and ruffled the hybrid's hair and noticed the hybrid grimaced as his hand came in contact with his hair but Steve chose to ignore it as he scratched lightly on his ears, making him purr and sigh in delight.

Steve smiled warmly at him and helped him up but the hybrid only sat back down, a pained expression on his face while pouting and frowning deeply.

Steve can't help but coo at how cute he is. He can't even count how many times he has said that but Barnes is a hella cute and adorable omega.

So he stretched his arms out and lifted his omega gently from the floor bridal style, "This okay?"

The omega still has a slight pained expression on his face but he beamed at his alpha for being so caring and kind.

Steve walked towards the bath tub and gently put him down, even with his shorts on as he respects his omega and giving him his privacy that he needs- the warm water relaxing the kitten hybrid.

"You think you can bath, baby?"

The omega blushed at the endearment and of course Steve noticed that, that's why he has that shit-eating grin on his face right now like he won the lottery.

To Steve's pure delight, the hybrid pouted and shook his head, looking down sadly at the warm water.

"Do you... Do you want me to wash you up, little one?"

The omega looked up shyly and nodded his head slowly. In which Steve returned with a bright and reassuring smile causing his omega to smile back at him cutely.

So he went and held the omega's hand, kissing it softly before standing up to get a bath bomb that he knew for sure his omega will love.

"I'll be back, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reupdated author's note: i added a bit more scene and idk it feels like a filler chapter just so i can update properly - hope someone's still reading this story, mind telling me what you think about it? ((very, very slow updates bc school))


End file.
